Kikyou’s Path
by Master Andoru
Summary: Twenty years ago, Naraku was killed by Inuyasha and his companions, but alas, Inuyasha and the gang were killed in the battle. Now, Kikyou is going to the island of Hokkaido still trying to find her meaning. But the most sinister evil yet is waiting...
1. Remembering The Horrible Past

_Kikyou's Path_

Chapter One: Remembering The Horrible Past

_Kikyou's journey has been a dreadful one, and she has been miserable since the beginning. Kikyou has been traveling for many years in search of her meaning. Twenty fateful years ago, Inuyasha and his companions battled Naraku for the final time._

_Naraku was killed, but alas, so was Inuyasha and his companions. The death of Inuyasha has left a whole in Kikyou's heart. Kikyou has no family or friends left, her sister Kaede, had died ten years ago from old age._

_Kikyou has been traveling the main island of Honshu for thirteen years, and seeks to travel to the island of Hokkaido. Kikyou's fate is known by no one, but can she find her meaning and happiness in the path ahead?_

_Kikyou was walking in a forest, nearing a village. She was traveling north, so that she could get to the island of Hokkaido. It was dawn, and there was a slight breeze. The trees whistled as the wind went through their leaves. It was a peaceful night. There were many stars above._

_There was also a full moon out. A perfect night. Kikyou had been walking for the whole day, she had stayed at a village the previous night. Kikyou could only imagine what her ex lover was doing in the heavens above. Merely thinking of him brought tears to her eyes._

_Kikyou hated this Earth, for it was filled with evil that never tired, evil that always lingered, evil that she always battled. Why could the world not be peaceful, and why could she not find her true meaning, but she had a feeling, that her true meaning would be revealed to her shortly._

_But how shortly, she wondered. Little did Kikyou know, that her meaning and her destiny lied in the island of Hokkaido…._

_The castle of Okinawa was being attacked by an army of the undead. An army that was moving swiftly south from the north on the island of Hokkaido. Many villages and castles had been destroyed by this undead army, and many more would be destroyed…._

_Arrows shot through the night from the castle of Okinawa, the archers were trying to slay as many undead as possible, yet the death of these undead beings could not be achieved. Many Okinawa warriors moved forward, hoping to at least delay the vicious assault._

_The castle of Okinawa was being evacuated, for most people knew, including the castle lord, that this new force could not be stopped by a little castle…._

_The lord of the undead marched forward with his army toward Okinawa. The foolish mortals thought that warriors and archers could stop is invincible army. No one had been able to stand his army, and none of his warriors could be killed, and they never were._

_The lord of the undead chuckled as he decapitated another foolish mortal. But not only did these mortals die, they also were added to his army. Yurishizu loved the smell of blood in the air, he loved the taste of human flesh. He continued to march forward with his unstoppable army, slaying warriors on the way._

_It was dawn, and the moon and stars were covered by clouds. Tonight would be a glorious night for the undead army….A glorious night indeed…._

_Kikyou stopped to gaze at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. The wind was getting stronger, and Kikyou's hair flew in the wind behind her head. Kikyou could not stop thinking about Inuyasha. She couldn't hold it in any longer._

_Kikyou fell to the floor, and the tears began streaming out of her eyes down her face, and she began to sob. "Inuyasha, why did you have to go?" Kikyou sobbing worsened, and she began to wail._

_Kikyou wanted to either find her meaning, or to leave the world of the living…._

Hey y'all, what's up? Well, this is my third story, lol. And I think it's gonna turn out well. And I did write this chapter really well. Well, you guys better update, and you better read my other stories. See ya!


	2. Gazing At The Moon

_Kikyou's Path_

Chapter Two: Gazing At The Moon

The castle of Okinawa had fallen to the army of the undead…Many were added to the army, for many had died trying to protect something that was sure to fall…

Kikyou had stopped at a small village to rest, for she was tired. Kikyou could not yet forget about her dear Inuyasha. She was still thinking about him, but she refrained from showing any of her pain. Kikyou was in a small unoccupied hut. It was very plain. There was a bed, and a candle. That was it. The bed was very old, and the floor creaked when anyone moved.

It had many cobwebs. There was one window. It was around 9:00 at night. Kikyou had stayed in the village for the day, and was now standing at the window, gazing at the moon…

_Yurishizu was eating the flesh off a dead warriors arm, savoring the taste. Human flesh, what a delicacy. It was dark now, and Yurishizu was looking forward to the morning, which was when he planned to march his glorious army to the last settlement of the living on the island of Hokkaido …_

'_It is really my fate to wander the Earth? Why can't I just die? I don't want to endure the suffering this Earth is giving me any longer. I pray that I will be able to rest soon, so that I can be with Inuyasha.' Tears began to form in Kikyou's eyes as she thought about her ex lover. The tears began to fall, and Kikyou closed her eyes, and thought of Inuyasha, which only brought more pain to her heart…_

_Kagome and Sango were having a girl talk by the fire, whispering so that the lecherous monk could not hear them. Inuyasha was on a tree by the two girls, pretending to be asleep, all the while listening to Sango and Kagome's conversation._

_It was 9:13 PM, and little Shippo was already asleep. Kirara was adjacent to Shippo, also sleeping. "…so Sango, do you like you know who?" Asked Kagome, whispering. Sango blushed right away knowing who Kagome was talking about._

"_Well…I…I don't know," whispered Sango. There conversation was interrupted by a loud boom that shook the ground. "What was that? An Earthquake?" Asked Miroku. "That wasn't an earthquake," said Inuyasha, jumping from the tree._

"_Inuyasha, I feel something strange," said Kagome, getting up. "Yeah, I feel it too," said Inuyasha, sniffing the air. "What's going on?" Asked Shippo, who had been woken up from the boom. "We don't know," said Sango standing up. _

"_It came from that direction," said Inuyasha, pointing toward somewhere in the forest. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go," said Miroku, standing up. "Alright, let's go," said Inuyasha," getting Kagome on his back. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and they took off._

_Kirara transformed, and Sango and Miroku got onto her, and took off, following Inuyasha…_

"_The time portal has been opened my lord, and Inuyasha and his companions are going to investigate it," said lord Hatami's servant. "Good, let's just hope that they go through the portal. Otherwise, all of Japan is doomed"…_

Hey everyone, this story is gonna be real good I guarantee it. So you guys better review!

In the next chapter of Kikyou's Path: Inuyasha and the gang go through the portal and are sent to Kikyou's time. And Yurishizu and his army march to the final settlement only to find an enormous army waiting for them…


End file.
